filgaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Brionac
Brionac is the primary villains of Wild Arms 4 and basically serves as a streaming source of boss-fights for the party through most of the game. Though individually very powerful, they do not operate much as a team, and are actually being somewhat undermined by their own commanders, the Congressional Knights. Commanding Officers *Lambda Zellweger: He possesses an iron will, and the ability to accurately "see" the future. A calculating man who, in the order to guarantee the success of a mission, always has a trump card readied. It is under his command that the Brionac lieutenants pursue Yulie *Farmel Arianrhod: She is also known as the "shield" which protects Lambda. Despite her lighthearted demeanor and teasing words, her faith in Lambda is absolute and she guards him with her life. *Kresnik Ahtreide: A commander of the Brionac forces, and Yulie's older brother. He is also known as the "lance" of Lambda. He is a knight in every sense of the word, and "Javelin" is his steed. Lieutenants *Jeremy Non: A Brionac lieutenant who is fueled by violence and destruction. He wields a rapid-fire missile launcher with his bare hands. Although it would be impossible for normal humans to withstand the recoil, his special ability "Inertia Cancel" allows him to do this. He is by far the most psychotic member of Brionac, willing to kill people he is not supposed to just because he feels like it. *Enil Aidem: A Brionac lieutenant who is harsh on herself and has difficulty interacting with others. Although she lacks physical prowess in battle, her specialty is in psychological attacks. *Hugo Hewitt: A Brionac lieutenant known for his skillful wielding of the pair of swords known as Gan and Diva. By combining the swords, he is able to create a bow, named Gandiva, which shoots arrows of light, and allows him to target even distant foes with deadly accuracy. *Balgaine Ales: Balgaine is a power fighter who yearns for an honorable death on the battlefield. His cyborg body packs unimaginable power, and his weaponized chainsaw, named Nidhogg, was developed specifically for battle. *Augst Henriksen: Formerly a scientist, Augst currently functions as an advisor to Lambda and oversees the formulation of battle strategies. Unlike any of the other Brionac members, he lacks any special or super-human ability and instead relies on "common sense" to bring missions to a success. *Scythe Riebaure: Scythe has the ability to manipulate time/space and create wormholes. This ability not only has offensive capabilities, but defensive ones as well. He can drag opponents into subspace or use it to protect himself. It is rumored that he is a remnant of an ancient race called the "Crimson Nobles." *Gawn Brawdia: Gawn is the trump card of the group, in that he is only used if all else fails. His true identity and purpose is a mystery even to the rest of Brionac. *Heath: Dead by the beginning of the game. Heath was a powerful warrior who had no love for anything, including himself. The only things he loved were the dolls he created. His total apathy towards everything somehow caused him to turn invisible. His invisibility eventually caused him to go insane, and spied on the female staff members. This so disgusted Lambda and angered the rest of Brionac that Heath was executed. Unofficial Members *Belial: Although she is Scythe's constant companion, she is not an official member of the Brionac forces. Whenever Scythe depletes himself with the use of his ability, he turns to the willing Belial who always offers him a willing neck to feed upon. It is noticeable that Belial is in love with Scythe. *Fiore and Asia: A pair of dolls who were brought to life by the love of their master; Heath, a former Brionac lieutenant. Yet, despite the fact that Heath is no longer alive, Asia and Fiore continue to live. They, like Belial, are not members of Brionac. Since they were fueled by dreams, they are known as the "dreaming dolls." Wild Arms 4 Web-Page Bio A shadow organization that targets Jude and his friends. The Brionac is the elite fighting force of the Congressional Knights, and was initially formed during the war against the Global Union. They were reformed after the war under a new captain, Lambda, and are now known as "Lambda's Elite" The group is composed of members with super-human abilities, and each member of Brionac is equivalent to an entire battalion. Now in the post-war era, why do the Brionac persistently pursue Jude and his friends? The key is Yulie Ahtreide, and her existence is one of the pillars of this story. Category: Wild Arms 4